Aurex
Aurex are remarkably resilient Capture Level 44 Mammal Beasts that reside in mainly the Takeout Jungle and Megamori Island. Appearance Aurex are bulky, heavyset, bovine beasts with stocky, muscular legs stockier arms and a thick upper body. They feature a very thick outer hide that is riddled with heavy folds, with a row of armored plates running along the back and tail. The most distinctive features of Aurex include its massive tail club, twin brow horns, and a pair of energy-rich dorsal humps. The slow lifestyle of Aurex often results in a layer of moss, algae and small fungi growing upon its hide, most noticeably along the back. Their underbellies are lined with a thick hair usually dripping with a smelly residue containing a combination of dead vegetative matter and highly potent pheromones. Meat Wildland Aurex appear much different. The environment in which they live has leaves their bodies covered in sand, grit, even the dried blood of smaller creatures,giving their hides a copper-pink tone, on top of the native brown hide. Although similar to ordinary Aurex in many ways, the Meat Wildland Aurex has developed a wider, more ax-like tail club rather than the spherical, hammer-like club of the common Aurex. Behaviour Aurex use their massive hammer-like tails to fend off any large predator roaming in the area and can also use them to fell the trees that they eat. They uses their horns to fight off any threat they cannot hit with their tails. They are noted for being slow to transition between actions and to store nutrients and fat in their humps. They likely do not move, and due to their seemingly slow metabolism, they may hibernate. Plants growing on their backs give them the perfect camouflage to disguise themselves from top predators; this is enhanced further by the habit of lying on their side when asleep, making them appear exactly like a fallen log to the untrained eye. Meat Wildland are very aggressive creatures and will readily take on anything if they feel threatened. These brutes have been known attack and kill smaller herbivores. As stated earlier, Meat Wildland Aurex are covered in the dried blood of the unfortunate creatures that have attacked or have been attacked and killed by them. Despite this, Meat Wildland Aurex living in the same area have been seen to have different colors from each other. Many individuals have been seen with different colorations. Its believed that the different colors might be due to them living in different parts of the Meat Wildlands. Habitat In the Takeout Jungle, they are merely a grazing species,however, they are a dominant species of which no other beast would dare try to fight, but on Megamori Island, they are easily picked off by other species. On Megamori Island, they live in herds, but in the Takeout Jungle, they are mainly solitary, living on the mainland or near the Appetreezer in the middle of the jungle. Powers and Abilities * Resilient Skin - The skin of an Aurex is incredibly hard to pierce. It's tough enough to withstand most types of projectile attacks by holding them in their hide. Their skin also rejuvenates at a high rate, healing quickly to prevent serious infections or to keep wounds from being opened wider. * Highly Foul Stench - Aurex can usually be tracked in their natural habitat by following the ungodly smell they produce. They create this horrible musk to ward off any potential threats. Around mating season, the musk becomes more unbearable. Meat Wildland Aurex stench isn't as bad as regular Aurex, but it's pheromones are ten times stronger than that of the Aurex. * Steel-Like Horns - The horns of an Aurex are highly durable. They are extremely dense and make effective bludgeoning weapons. Like the skin, they can grow back quickly so they may return to battle much quicker. * Club-Like/Ax-Like Tail '''- Using this club-like tail, it can inflict large amounts of blunt damage by spinning around, tearing up the ground or even using it's momentum to fling itself into the air and cause tremors in the ground. In Meat Wildland Aurex, they can cut through harder substances. As Food The only true challenge to preparing the Aurex for dining is removing it's tough skin. Cutting into the skin may prove difficult for most blades, either dulling them quickly or breaking them entirely. It's best to cut at the weak points where the beast was defeated, the scars, bruises, and other injuries from the fight with these beasts. Once the skin is off, there is no other real challenge to cooking the meat. The meat has the consistency, texture, and flavour of a veggie burger patty. The vegetation on it's back may also be eaten. The vegetation can be easily taken off with minimal issue. If one can endure the stench of the rotting long enough to fry the roughage, disinfecting it but at the same time making the stench more unbearable, it becomes a great source of fiber and various other vitamins. Serving the vegetation and meat between two buns can make a fantastic veggie burger. As for Meat Wildland Aurex, their meat is entirely inedible. Mostly due to the fact that they eat more meat than regular Aurex. Their skin, however, does make for good cooking utensils and certain articles of clothing including hard hats and steel-toed boots. Trivia * The name Aurex is a splice of the extinct species of wild cattle known as Aurochs, and the Latin word "Rex" meaning King. * It's appearance is based on the '''Duramboros '''from '''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. ** The appearance of the Meat Wildland Aurex is of the Rust Duramboros. * The information in the "Appearance" section is largely used from the Duramboros and Rust Duramboros pages on the Monster Hunter Wikia. Credit goes to the original writers of those pages. Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Mammal Beast Category:Bombkid's Zoo